1325 Après Exode - Là où tout commence
by O Ayren O
Summary: Quelques 250 ans après les prémices du réveil de Primordus, la Tyrie est rongée par les problèmes... Les dragons, leurs serviteurs, ou encore les querelles intestines à chaque race troublent la paix. Mais dans ces temps perturbés, les anciens et les nouveaux héros doivent s'unir pour combattre, et libérer le monde du joug des dragons ancestraux.


**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans ce sublime univers qu'Anet a créé, sauf l'invention de mes petits personnages et leurs histoires, avec lesquels je passe des moments formidables chaque jour en Tyrie. Je ne compte ni gagner des pièces d'or, ni des pièces d'argent, ni de cuivre, et encore moins des vraies, pour cette rédaction qui va donner un peu de vie à mes petits tas de pixels :-)**

**Note :** Bon eh bien voilà, j'en suis finalement à poster ce qui s'avère être une fic très longue. Très longue car elle retrace simplement l'histoire de mes 5 personnages principaux créés sur le jeu, en partant du début et de ma "première née". La plupart de leur background a été inventé avant la sortie du jeu, parallèlement aux betas lancées depuis avril 2012.  
L'histoire va suivre le fil de "l'histoire personnelle" du jeu, et cela surtout pour mon premier personnage. Pour ceux qui joueraient Norn et en seraient dans leurs débuts, il peut y avoir des spoilers. Pour les autres ayant fini les 20 premiers niveaux mais pas le reste, les spoilers viendront sûrement quand vous aurez bouclé le jeu tant l'écriture de cette fic est longue !  
J'ai dû prendre la liberté de modifier, supprimer ou ajouter des passages.

Excepté cela :  
- rating M à cause de thèmes adultes et de violence fréquemment présente.  
- accessible, du moins je le pense, à des personnes dont le fandom ne leur est pas familier  
- chapitres pouvant être TRES LONGS. Je ne peux toutefois pas les couper, car cela m'amènerai à publier énormément de chapitres, et ce ne serait pas vraiment pratique pour moi, qui ai parfois du mal avec ce site...  
- N'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques, impressions, avis !  
- Les noms de mes personnages sont... ceux qu'ils ont In Game. :-)

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

-

Chapitre 1 : 1325 Apr**es Exode**

Le son du métal s'entrechoquant résonna encore cinq fois. Cinq coups avant que la lame préparée ne soit terminée, au plus grand bonheur de son futur acquéreur. Cette mélodie fracassante avait l'habitude d'être jouée, ici, et résonnait presque de façon harmonieuse malgré son inévitable brutalité.

On pouvait même l'entendre de l'extérieur lorsque la porte était ouverte, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le voisinage. Chez les Norns, le bruit de l'épée, du marteau, ou encore du burin, ne pouvait être que des plus appréciés, tout comme les artisans et les combattants qui les produisaient. Les talents ne manquaient pas de s'exprimer tout comme d'être reconnus.

Peut être était-ce là l'une des plus grandes forces de ce peuple de géants survivant dans les montagnes et les glaciers les plus durs.

Elke observa son travail achevé, satisfaite. Elle était couverte de sueur, car cela faisait maintenant plusieurs longues heures qu'elle s'était attelée à cogner et former ce bout de métal originellement informe. Désormais, il ne lui resterait probablement plus que les finitions et le pommeau à réaliser, ce qui n'était pas la partie qu'elle préférait de son métier.

La jeune Norn finit tout de même par détourner ses yeux de l'arme en devenir pour faire quelques pas de côté, dans le but de se saisir d'un bout de tissu dont elle se servit pour éponger son front moite. Les tatouages qu'elle portait sur le corps brillaient comme le reste de sa peau, à cause de l'humidité. Elle en profita alors pour épousseter ses bras également et soupira, heureuse de voir le bout de ce travail.

Afin de s'assurer qu'elle pouvait prendre une pause bien méritée, Elke plongea la future épée dans l'eau une nouvelle fois et, peu de temps après, effectua des gestes visant à en apprécier ou non le résultat.

Ces mouvements dans le vide provoquèrent un aboiement. La Norn se tourna vers Elja, la louve blanche comme la neige qui l'accompagnait depuis son enfance. L'animal s'était levé et observait sa maîtresse d'un air enjoué, comme s'attendant à participer à quelconque chasse. En effet, le familier savait pertinemment ce que signifiait le fait de voir Elke en compagnie d'une épée, d'un arc, ou d'une hache...

- Non Elja, sourit la Norn. La chasse ne sera pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Mais promis, d'ici peu, nous partirons. Pour le moment, laisse-moi un peu de repos, tu veux.

La bête hocha la tête, déçue. Cela faisait maintenant de nombreux jours qu'Elke répétait des mots similaires, sans qu'ils ne trouvent aucun aboutissement. A présent, elle avait beau promettre à son familier qu'elles partiraient bientôt, la louve n'y croyait plus vraiment... Cette dernière se contenta de regagner silencieusement sa couchette, une peau de dolyak étendue près de la cheminée crépitante. Elja observa sa maîtresse. La Norn n'eut que quelques mètres à parcourir, après avoir reposé la lame, pour se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil de bois des plus confortables, tentant de récupérer l'énergie qu'elle avait dépensée depuis cette nuit.

En effet, le petit pavillon servant pour la forge faisait aussi lieu de résidence. Le mobilier typiquement norn était constitué uniquement d'éléments nécessaires à la vie de tous les jours.

La salle unique, construite sur le même modèle que tous les autres pavillons, accueillait tout ce qu'il fallait : dans un coin se trouvaient un lit, une baignoire, une table et quelques accessoires de cuisine, tandis que de l'autre, les ustensiles et matériels utilisés pour la forge y étaient rassemblés.

Le fauteuil dans lequel était assise Elke se situait quant à lui au centre du pavillon, près de la cheminée et du lit de la louve.

La Norn se laissa tranquillement bercer par le calme, la chaleur des flammes et le son du bois consumé par le feu. Elle plaça une main contre son front afin d'y caler sa tête et profita simplement de ce moment de répit.

Le jour avait depuis à peine une heure percé les nuages, la forgeronne ayant frappé le métal toute la nuit. Dans un premier temps, elle commença à s'assoupir. Toutefois, cela ne dura pas. Elke aurait pu s'endormir aisément, mais son esprit était préoccupé, en ce moment. Le crépitement du feu la ramenait à quelque souvenir ancien... Un bivouac, qu'elle avait monté avec un ami, avant que les liens qui la liaient à ce dernier ne se rompent. Ils avaient beaucoup ri, ce soir là, dans les Contreforts du Voyageur. Cet endroit du monde, voisin d'Hoelbrak, n'abritait encore aucune créature corrompue par Jormag... Ils avaient pu vaquer à leur chasse en paix. C'était le bon vieux temps...

Elja se mit sur ses quatre pattes d'un bond, faisant sursauter Elke. La louve courut aussitôt à l'entrée.

La jeune femme se tourna dans son fauteuil, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la déranger aussi tôt dans la matinée. Elle aurait aimé avoir le temps de se reposer, mais le travail n'attendait jamais...

Pourtant, elle reconnut facilement la voix qui provenait de la porte en train de s'ouvrir.

- Salut Elke ! disait-elle d'un air enjoué.

La forgeronne sourit alors. Tant pis pour le sommeil, elle aurait bien le temps de le rattraper plus tard, après tout. La faute d'avoir travaillé aussi longtemps lui revenait.

Elke se leva afin d'accueillir sa visiteuse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Norn qui refermait le lourd panneau de bois, déjà assaillie par les cabrioles d'Elja. C'était une jeune femme un peu moins grande qu'elle, mais qui possédait quelques années de plus. Son visage était gracieux et orné de cheveux blonds coiffés en deux tresses qui descendaient sur ses épaules. Elle était fine et vêtue d'habits de peaux de bêtes finement travaillées... d'où son métier. C'était une tanneuse hors pair reconnue à des lieux à la ronde parmi le peuple Norn, et une artisane de renom qui n'avait jamais eu à combattre pour arriver à faire parler d'elle. Elle possédait un atelier voisin de celui d'Elke, dans lequel elle travaillait le cuir et même la fourrure...

- Bonjour Deetje ! répondit agréablement la maîtresse des lieux. J'imagine que tu viens m'amener les fournitures que je t'avais commandées ?

- Eh non, répliqua l'autre qui approchait, tout en se débarrassant gentiment de la louve qui lui courait autour.

Elle enlaça rapidement la forgeronne suite à quoi elle lui fit une tape sur l'épaule, la regardant avec le sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Mais avant que je te fasse part des nouvelles, sers-moi donc quelque chose à siroter, tu veux ! J'ai la gorge sèche !

Deetje, assise confortablement à table sur un banc de bois, termina seulement son récit. Sa gorge tiraillée, autant par le froid que ses mots, l'obligea à boire une lampée de lait chaud, comme elle aimait s'en faire servir chez son amie. Elle avait aisément mis un bon quart d'heure pour raconter à Elke la façon dont elle s'était débarrassée du chasseur qui lui amenait des peaux de bêtes à son atelier. Ce dernier, assez rustre et peu délicat, s'était apparemment mis en tête de courtiser la tanneuse. C'était peine perdue...

Chez les Norns, la coutume ancestrale voulait que deux amants ne puissent s'unir que si la renommée leur étant attribuée était de niveau égal. La légende qui entourait chaque individu était l'un des piliers fondamentaux de la culture de la race. Plus le nom d'une personne ressortait dans les bouches des skaalds et des conteurs, plus sa popularité grandissait et en faisait un héros d'exception. On en comptait déjà de nombreux, depuis les siècles passés, certains devenant même des références. C'était le cas de Jora qui avait tué son frère Svanir, corrompu il y a déjà bien longtemps par Jormag, ou encore d'Asgeir, qui avait plus ou moins fondé Hoelbrak et surtout avait ramené le croc géant du dragon, exposé dans le hall de la Grand Loge.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Deetje s'était fait un nom, important de surcroît, dans son domaine, et le malheureux chasseur qui la courtisait avait encore du progrès à faire avant de posséder une gloire équivalente à celle de la demoiselle.

Enfin, l'histoire n'était pas bien passionnante en soi...

Heureusement, Elke était bonne hôte et ne se lassait pas des racontars. Ils allaient bon train à Hoelbrak, car la popularité recherchée de chaque individu se construisait par le bouche à oreille. Autant dire que si les faits de renom étaient rapidement transmis, il en était de même pour les déboires et tout autre acte honteux...

- Et toi, alors ? demanda Deetje à son interlocutrice qui n'avait pas parlé depuis de longues minutes, forcée d'écouter son invitée qui avait réamorcé son assoupissement.

- Moi ? répondit-elle un peu tirée de sa torpeur revenue.

- Qui d'autre ! Tu n'as rien à raconter ? Rien à dire ?

Elke porta son verre à sa bouche, avant d'ajouter simplement :

- Non...

Deetje regarda la Norn et serra les lèvres, hochant la tête.

- Tu te ramollis, Elke. Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu n'es pas partie à la chasse ?

La concernée plissa les yeux et regarda ailleurs, réfléchissant.

- Quelques mois, je crois... De longs mois...

- Où est passée la jeune femme fougueuse que j'ai connue, il y a quelques années ? s'inquiéta Deetje. Celle qui partait des semaines au dehors et ramenait toujours de belles prises, celle qui était ambitieuse et...

- Peut être que ma légende se construira de la même manière que la tienne, sans prendre les armes, dit Elke en haussant les épaules.

Mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air de prendre cela à la légère.

- Seulement la forge n'est qu'une rente, pour toi, ajouta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une vocation. Je t'entends travailler nuits et jours à frapper le métal, alors que tu devrais frapper sur des tête de dolyaks !

Au moins, cette réplique eut don de les faire sourire toutes les deux... Mais la tanneuse se faisait réellement du souci pour sa voisine.

- Mais je vais bien, la rassura Elke.

- Oui tu vas bien, mais rester enfermée dans un atelier n'est pas ce qu'il te faut... Et te défouler sur des lames et des pièces d'armures non plus.

- J'aimerais savoir où tu veux en venir ?

Deetje sourit. En effet, ses histoires avec le chasseur n'étaient qu'une mise en bouche pour masquer les idées qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

- La Grande Traque annuelle se déroule dans quatre jours, j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé y participer.

Elke fit une moue dubitative...

La Grande Traque... C'était un gigantesque concours norn qui en enveloppait bien d'autres. On y trouvait de multiples disciplines toutes bien pratiquées par le peuple, et elles étaient fort variées. Concours de boissons, concours d'insultes, festibières en tout genre, et l'inévitable sport national, celui de la bataille de barils. Seulement, ce qui faisait en sorte que les mots "Grande Traque" prennent tout leur sens et soient prononcés sur les lèvres, c'était l'activité liée au nom même de l'évènement : la chasse. Et cette année, il paraissait qu'elle allait être très prometteuse. Afin de pouvoir concourir, les participants devaient tous ramener des trophées prouvant leurs aptitudes dans le domaine. S'ils étaient jugés dignes de grands chasseurs, on invitait les propriétaires de ces butins prestigieux à la dernière étape de la Traque : abattre une bête fort puissante dans une arène.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'Elke n'avait posé les pieds à la Grande Traque. Depuis ce temps, elle s'était simplement occupée de conserver ses aptitudes aux concours de boissons dans les tavernes et les festibières du coin... Le goût de l'aventure l'avait abandonnée en deux ans.

- Oui, finit-elle par dire, encore sceptique. Après tout, j'ai suffisamment d'entraînement à la Brune d'Ourse pour savoir que c'est une épreuve que je peux remporter. Aucun doute, mon foie est fait pour concurrencer n'importe quel buveur.

Deetje fronça les sourcils et leva l'index.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle presque sèchement. Il y a mieux que la bière pour te faire un nom et te remettre à niveau : il y a la traque en elle-même. Cette année, Knut Ours Blanc a promis du grand spectacle ! Tout le monde en parle depuis des mois ! Il paraît qu'il a capturé spécialement pour l'évènement une bête monstrueuse qu'il a ramenée du Nord.

- Du Nord ? s'étonna Elke.

En effet, les régions de ce coin des Cimefroides étaient réputées pour leur dangerosité. La jeune forgeronne ne le savait que trop bien, y compris pour en avoir entendu de sérieux témoignages. Et s'il n'y avait que cela... On savait que le dragon ancestral Jormag s'y était éveillé, en 1165 Après Exode, provoquant une tempête de neige effroyable et faisant déferler des hordes de créatures faites de givre et de glace. Ses champions y sévissaient toujours. Les glaces et les neiges du Nord était corrompues, terribles et périlleuses. Les êtres qui y vivaient avaient du mal à prospérer, et certains malheureux tombés sous la corruption du dragon, Norns, kodans, quaggans, avaient fini par rejoindre ses rangs, devenant des monstres malfaisants faits de cette consistance de glace et de givre.

Le Nord... Les anciennes terres des Norns, qui les rendaient si nostalgiques. Les landes de Varajar, le lac Drakkar où Jora y avait perdu son frère, la Moraine de Jaga ou encore les frontières de Bjora... Tous ces territoires des Cimefroides leur appartenant par le passé étaient à présent sous le joug de Jormag. Elles avaient vu le dragon s'éveiller, lui et ses champions, fendant la terre, provoquant des avalanches, des tempêtes de neige et de grêle... et engendrant des combats terribles qui avaient toujours repoussé les Norns plus loin vers le Sud.

Si Knut Ours Blanc, personnage des plus influents, descendant d'Asgeir et maître de Hoelbrak, avait rapporté une créature venue des lointaines Cimefroides... Cela promettait un combat de toute beauté.

- Sait-on de quoi il s'agit ? s'intéressa Elke, dont Deetje savait aviver la curiosité.

Cette dernière sourit alors.

- Non. Mais parait-il que c'est un monstre énorme. L'accès principal aux terres des Contreforts du Voyageur est donc bouclé durant l'organisation de la Grande Traque, et personne n'a pu en tirer quoi que ce soit, ce qui rend la chose d'autant plus palpitante !

Un court silence s'abattit alors dans la salle, seulement couvert par les crépitements du feu et les gémissements d'Elja, qui venait de se lever pour poser sa tête sur les jambes un peu trop hautes de sa maîtresse.

- Knut ne sera pas la seule personne de renom présente. Il y aura aussi Eir.

Elke détacha son regard de celui de sa louve pour le poser sur les yeux de la tanneuse, interrogative.

- Eir... Stegalkin ?

- En personne. Elle a participé à l'organisation de la fête et a aidé Knut à capturer la créature à combattre. Apparemment, elle sera là lors de l'affrontement...

Elja grogna amicalement et secoua sa tête sur les genoux d'Elke. Cette dernière lui caressa le museau, plissant les yeux et tournant son regard vers ses vêtements de chasseuse rangés sur un mannequin de bois.

Elle sourit.


End file.
